


A Hero's Thanks

by konokoz10



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Biting, Blood, Bottom Link, Double Penetration in One Hole, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Pansexual Character, Smut, Top Prince Sidon, Yaoi, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokoz10/pseuds/konokoz10
Summary: The reluctant knight, Link, is grouchy, easily irritated, and just about fed up with the hero life. No one gets that, and all he wants to do is live alone and jerk off in peace. However, while resting in the Zora's domain, the eager to please Prince Sidon will not leave him alone to choke his cuckoo in peace!





	A Hero's Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun yet kinda difficult to write. A character with no verbal dialogue. 
> 
> When I play LoZ, I always imagine Link to be kind of an asshole. He's not a bad guy, but he's not a nice one either. He'll fight, but he's also not afraid to run away. He's a guy who will do his duty, but he'll complain about it first.
> 
> I might write more fanfictions with my jerky version of Link.  
> Let me know if that sounds interesting or nah.

Link examined the small metal ball after it tumbled out of the tunnel in the ceiling and landed promptly on the platform in front of him. He used stasis to freeze the ball then heaved his badly damaged iron sledgehammer over his shoulder for the 10 th time.

_ Let’s see, I hit it three times, at about a 30-degree angle the last time, so maybe this time I should try 4 times at a 45-degree angle, _ he thought to himself.  _ This should work. _

If it didn’t, he was going to give up on this shrine.

He drove as much power as he could into the ball before his time was up. He was out of breath, sweating, and the muscles in his arms screamed for rest. 

_ This should work. _

He hit the little ball to his calculations, and his time finally expired. The ball launched itself off the platform with a loud slam then shortly hovered in the air before colliding with a ramp then rolled off into the wrong direction of his ice pillars, and the metal ball trundled off the edge into the dismal oblivion below. 

Link was furious.

_ Son of a bitch! Son of a bokoblin bitch! _

Link raged to himself and threw his hammer into the platform in front of him causing it to shatter into pieces.

_ That’s it! I’m done! I’m sick of all this shit! EVERYTHING! _

He was sick of climbing cold mountains, sneaking around, and getting rag-dolled by ugly monsters, and if he had to eat another apple or mushroom again, he was going throw himself off the nearest cliff without his paraglider. 

A new metal ball fell out of the tunnel in the ceiling, and Link grumbled. 

_ One. More. Fucking. Time. _

If it didn’t work, he wasn’t going to look back.

He grabbed his double axe and got ready to try again. This time he was just going to wing it. He froze the ball with stasis then slugged it hard with the axe. 

Link was exhausted. He had just got done getting his butt handed to him by a mechanical elephant with one of Ganon’s goons inside of it, and for what? 

He slugged the ball with more force.

A few worthless ‘thank yous’? Another weapon that’ll just break after a few uses? A piece of ore or fruit or something?

He unleashed another blow so forceful that he felt his axe crack.

He didn’t want that! He didn’t want any of that junk!

He nailed it again. 

He.

_ Slam! _

Wanted.

_ Kaboom! _

SEX!

His axe broke as he smacked the metal ball one last time, venting all his frustrations into it. Then as if the Goddess pitied his desperate plight and decided to cut him a break, it finally launched itself off the platform and flew high into the air, over all the ramps and his strategically placed ice pillars then it dropped nicely into the hole at the end of the platform, prompting the blue light to illuminate the whole building, and open the gate to the shrine keeper.

_ Thank. Fucking. Hylia. _

He slumped back against the cool wall in relief that he was finally done with the shrine. He took a moment to cool down and listen to the peaceful water trickle down the platform, letting the new quietness of the room almost lull him to sleep. He solemnly looked down at his bleeding, calloused fingers, flexed them slowly, and sighed. He was finally worn-out.

Link was truly a simple man; he didn’t ask for much in his life. He never intended to be the “Hero of Hyrule” or wanted the title of “Champion”. He didn’t want to do any of this hero business. He wasn’t a hero, just some wandering idiot who knew how to swing a sword and parry. Besides, with only bits and pieces of his memories from his old life, it’s not like he could remember anything vital to anyone. He just wanted to pack up and run away to some isolated place without having to worry about anyone. 

He was fully capable of protecting himself from the roaming monsters of the land; he could find suitable food and shelter too, but what kept him from executing his desires was the fact that the villagers and people of Hyrule could not do the same. How many times has he had to save the villagers walking alone at night from getting their heads bashed in by monsters. For 100 years the people had to live in this wasteland with the beasts, horrible storms, and food shortages. He knew he couldn’t live as a man anymore if he knew it was his own selfish motives that let innocent people die. 

Link groaned loudly, prompting his irritation to echo throughout the shrine.

_ Damn my honorable conscious. Damn my knightly reasoning. Why am I like this.  _ He sighed to himself.

However, as ‘honorable’ as he was, it wasn’t enough to keep him from taking care of his throbbing erection right there in the ancient holy shrine. Those past few days had given Link quite the runaround, so this rare moment of peace could not have come at a better time for him. His penis was so hard, he could view its entire outline through his trousers. He squeezed the head through the fabric and cupped his aching balls. 

It had been 100 years since his last lay, and he couldn’t even jack off outside without worrying about being attacked by moblins, lizalfos, or even those piece of shit chu-chus that kept randomly popping out of the ground. 

_ Goddess Hylia, I would rip the head off a Guardian if it meant that I could bang someone.  _ He groused his woes to himself.

If he couldn’t remember much of anything about his past, he could definitely remember that he was a bit of an indiscriminate horndog, and his sexuality was, admittedly, all over the map. Although he couldn’t recall names or faces of his past lovers, he remembered the sensations. He remembered the traditional sex he had with some Hylians, the freaky tantric sex with the Sheikah women from Kakariko, the angry sex with the voe-hating Gerudo (even though some of them really loved him), the fleeting but very generous rompings with the Rito, and lastly his “brothers” the Gorons. 

Link loved shameful, dirty, rough sex, and that’s why he loved sex with his Goron brothers because they gave it to him rough. Link’s rock-hard cock was starting to leak at the thought of his brothers’ literal rock-hard cocks. The memory of their gritty taste and expansive girth had Link pulling out his own thick cock and stroking it. He needed to leave here and go find their village, so they could have a fun family reunion. He couldn’t remember which Goron it was, but it didn’t matter. He was ready to take them all on.

Link licked his lips, and needy moans escaped his throat as he imagined his Goron brothers passing him around, giving him the opportunity to taste all their gritty cocks. Sex with them was like one big wrestling match; they grappled him into submission, pinned him down with brute force then fucked him mercilessly until he had a series of conniptions, and his cock erupted like a volcano. The idea of them pitilessly assaulting him quickly brought Link to orgasm, and his molten cum shot out and glazed his knuckles.

He slumped back, exhaling in relief as he finally was able to obtain self release. It helped, but it wasn’t enough. Shortly afterwards, he recollected where he was and groaned more in frustration at the thought of going back into the wild to find a way to defeat Ganon.

He went down to the shrine keeper and activated his Sheikah slate.

“Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to the promise of a hero…” The shrine keeper, Ne'ez Yohma spoke, “In the name of Goddess Hylia, I bestow upon you this Spirit orb.”

The small purple orb appeared and floated towards Link, and he snatched it and put it in his pocket.

“May the Goddess smile-”

_ Yeah yeah. _

Link turned and walked away from the schtick he had heard about 20 times already.

He stepped out of the shrine’s entrance and took in the serene blue atmosphere of the Zora domain. Of all the places around Hyrule, he disliked the Zora’s Domain the least. He walked around the beautiful and tranquil layout of the luminous palace, and the sounds of the surrounding waterfalls were relaxing to Link’s constantly alert senses. 

Thank goodness, the Zoras were a quiet people. They only briefly waved or nodded at Link, appreciatively. The Zora children giggled softly as they played and ran around the palace, but they didn’t pay attention and kept bumping into him, so he just pushed them out of the way. At least here, Link could enjoy a small sense of peace, especially now since Vah Ruta wasn’t causing a constant flooding rain and eroding the ground anymore.

“Ah! There you are, champion!”

Link stopped and cringed as he heard quick footsteps coming up behind him, along with the familiar over-friendly tone of the main person he was trying to avoid: the Zora prince, Sidon. 

“Hero! I’ve been searching everywhere for you. If I may, could I trouble you for a stroll around the palace to discuss some matters with you?” He asked while displaying a toothy overconfident smile.

Link grimaced at the prince, but agreed to his request. 

Link didn’t like Prince Sidon. 

When he first met the Zora prince along the riverside, he couldn’t stand him because of his arrogant disposition, how much of a show off he was, the way he walked as if he ran the palace, and had everyone swooning over him including his ‘fanclub’ that followed him everywhere. Plus, the way he would ask Link to do something, but he wasn’t really asking, more like demanding yet while still wearing that ridiculous pompous smile.

His constant smiling and over optimism was also irritating. He couldn’t tell if he was just trying to save face in front of his people in the times of rampant evil, which was noble, or he was truly naïve, and it seemed like the latter idea.

If it weren’t for his naïveté, he could appear quite threatening. The Zora prince stood at an intimidating height of over 450 centimeters with the raw strength of 20 men. His tough crimson flesh and elongated razor-sharp claws were a powerful defense, and his two rows of serrated yet strangely pearly teeth were also quite menacing. His predacious golden eyes were a captivating and terrifying feat in the right situation, but his happy go lucky attitude negated that quality in them. However, since fighting alongside of him against Vah Ruta, Link saw that he was actually a strong, sincere, guy – but still very annoying. 

He followed him everywhere like a village dog. From the fragments of his memories he had about the Zora domain long ago, he could remember the then much smaller prince. Whenever Mipha would heal his wounds, the young prince would always be around the corner, observing them. Nothing had changed.

“Link, may I make one more request to you before you resume your travels? Please stay with us another day to rest. We will provide you with sustenance and proper aid for your journey ahead. Plus, a feast tonight for you!”

Sidon excitedly yet unaware of his strength hastily grabbed Link by the hand and pulled him forward, almost yanking his shoulder out of its socket. “Won’t you stay? I would be so honored to have your presence for a while longer.” The creature’s golden eyes glistened with readiness, and his jagged teeth formed a wide grin.

Link was too tired to argue and too ready to masturbate again to think of anything else.

_ Dammit, fine. _ Link thought to himself and nodded to Sidon.

“Excellent! Your accommodations have already been arranged, and I shall find you when the feast is ready!” He gave Link a quaint bow before happily trotting away.

Link didn’t like the idea of being pestered by him for another day. If he weren’t so annoying, then maybe he would have considered taking a go at him. But he seemed gullible and immature, so maybe not. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

The feast was on, and it was uncomfortable for Link, to say the least. There were many Zora there, along with the king, and they all stared in awe at Link while he ate but no one looking harder at him than the prince. 

“Is it all to your liking, champion?” He asked.

Link gave an uneasy nod then he looked across the table, and one of the Zora females giggled and winked at him. 

_ Well, hello hello _ . Link winked back at the pretty black female Zora.  

“Ahem!” Sidon loudly cleared his throat and stood between Link’s line of vision to the Zora. “Everyone listen up! Let us toast to our hero!” He pointed his glass towards Link, “He fought the menacing Lynel, freed my dear sister’s tragic spirit from the divine beast, and restored peace back to the domain! He has gallantly done so much for our people- not just our people, but for all the inhabitants of Hyrule. He is a hero! Let us drink and eat in his honor and send him many blessings to defeat Ganon! Let us chant our rallying chant for the champion!”

“Zo Zo Ra Ra Ra. Zo Zo Ra Ra Ra!” 

They all chanted repeatedly, and Link’s ears burned with embarrassment. He couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there, first thing in the morning.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

It was late when the feast finally ended, and the attendants showed Link to his lodgings. Link was expecting a pool of water, but there was, thankfully, an actual bed. He was happy to finally be alone and masturbate. He was gonna jack off for hours until he was fully spent. What was he gonna jack off to? The freaky Sheikah? His brothers? A full on Hyrule orgy? Link laid back on the bed and pulled out his cock. It was already hard and ready for some solo action. 

He started thinking about the pretty black Zora, and the fun idea of going to go find her excited him. Then it made him realize that he had never had sex with a Zora before, and he wondered why he never tried to make a move on them before. But, he didn’t have time to reflect on his thoughts for he heard a knock on his door. 

_ Dammit. _

With difficulty, Link stuffed his erection back in his trousers before dragging himself off the bed and stomping towards the door. He knew who it was behind the door; he opened it and lo and behold it was Sidon. 

_ What Sidon?! What the hell do you want now?! WHAT?! _ Link’s sapphire eyes shot daggers at Sidon, and he backed away from the door.

“Hello- I- um- I’m sorry to impose on you at such a time of the night,” Sidon’s words were starting to fail under the hostile glare of the short Hylian warrior, “but I must say that something weighs on my mind that I wish to speak with you about. May I have your audience once more?”

Link was at his wits end with this guy, but he decided to go with him only because he did feed him and give him a proper bed. He and Sidon walked the corridors of the quiet palace. No children running around, no fangirls stalking them, just them and the sound of water.

“I would like to show you something.” Sidon led the way down to the lower corridors which lead directly behind the palace, a spot that looked no different from the rest of the lake.

“Does this place ring any bells to you?” 

Link shook his head.

“I see. This was where you and my sister would spend most of your time together. I would watch you two swim together here all the time.” He smiled reflectively at the water. “So, you still do not remember anything?”

He nodded. He still, unfortunately, didn’t remember much except Mipha’s ability to heal wounds.

Sidon sighed, “I figured as much. I guess my true motives to keep you here another day with hopes that something would trigger your memory about her was all for not. Selfish, I know, and I apologize. What a naïve fool I am.” He laughed at himself. 

“You’re a busy man, and here I am keeping you here instead of letting you go fight Ganon. Please forgive me..” He was quiet for a moment before he let out a big sigh.

“You know, Link, what my father said about Mipha- wanting for you to be her husband was true. I would see you two together all the time, and she always seemed so happy to be around you, and since observing you, conversing with you, and fighting alongside you, I can see why. You are a strong, fearless warrior. A man of few words but your actions speak volumes of your character. Anyone would be so lucky to be with you, really.”

Link turned towards Sidon, and he thought he saw the towering Zora shrink and blush. Link cocked his eyebrow with curiosity and scoffed quietly with amusement at the prince’s change of character, but he quickly regained his princely composure. 

“Excuse me, I apologize for being so forward. I will leave you alone now. I know I’ve been a nuisance to you with my pushy and unreasonable demands, but I cannot thank you enough, and I know ‘thank yous’ don’t equate to the price of giving up your life for a bunch of people that you don’t have any type of meaningful relationship with, but of course, that is why you are the Champion of Hyrule because if I was in your position, I wouldn’t do half the stuff you do. You are the real Champion.” He placed his heavy hand on Link’s shoulder, and a soft smile gleamed across his face. 

Link felt rattled at the sight of the prince’s smile. Maybe he wasn’t as naïve as he thought he was. 

_ Oh dammit.  _ He thought as all the blood rushed to his cock as he kept staring at the Prince. He decided he wanted a piece of this guy. 

“Anyways, it is late. I will leave you be. Once again, I cannot thank you enough, so if you need anything, don’t hesitate to tell me.” Sidon smiled his effusive smile. 

Link quickly stood up and took off his tunic and trousers, revealing his naked body to the misty, warm air and to the visibly flushed Sidon.

“Link? W-what are you doing?” Sidon stammered.

Link pointed to Sidon then to the water.

_ Get in. _

“Oh. Oh! I see!” He exhaled, “You want to swim!”

Link nodded. 

“Very well,” Sidon readily dove into the water, “Want to have a race, friend?”

Link answered by rolling his finger to Sidon, indicating for him to flip over.

Sidon cocked his head, quite puzzled at the gesture. “I don’t understand.”

He motioned to him again. 

Slowly, but finally catching on, Sidon flipped on his back. Link got in the water then self-entitledly sat himself on Sidon’s abdomen. Wide eyed and fully flustered, Sidon tried to question Link’s bold actions, instead Link shushed him and motioned for him to start swimming.

They swam quietly for quite a bit. Sidon looked in every other direction but Link’s, and he could hear the Zora’s thunderous heartbeat pounding in his chest. The prince was big. He had a chest that was as wide as a barrel along with some nice washboard abs for a fish, and his arms were ribbed with thick muscle that turned Link on.

He could feel him tense up beneath him as he continued to blatantly eye him up and down.

“W-where are we going?” 

Link pointed far off to a small cave area, so Sidon continued to uncomfortably float towards the small secluded area near the cliff.

He rubbed the Prince’s defined chest causing his breath to falter. Link liked that he was making this esteemed prince, that all the Zora women pined over, sweat, but now he wanted to see him do more than sweat. Link reached around behind him to feel around for the Zora’s goods. He had never seen the Zoras’ parts before – male or female. 

He felt up his bulge, hoping that maybe that’s where the prince was hiding his electric eel. His rubbing was doing something because he felt something emerge from his groin area. It felt hot, rigid, and remarkably slippery, and Sidon covered his face with embarrassment. 

“Goddess Hylia…Link- no one’s ever touched there before.” Sidon softly commented watching Link through his fingers. 

_ A virgin prince Zora? _ Link thought,  _ Jackpot! _

“Your’s is…um…” Sidon pointed to Link’s plump cock resting against the Prince’s stomach. Link grabbed his cock and started stroking it in Sidon’s face. Link watched Sidon contort in pleasure as he continued to work his hardening cock in one hand and his own with the other. His whole hand that was stroking Sidon’s cock felt like it was covered in warm sticky precum, and Link was surprised at the copious amounts of it that he was producing. Link turned to look at the Prince’s cock and almost fell off him with shock. 

The Zora had not just one incredibly large cock but two! One dick was bigger than two of the Goron’s cocks combined. Plus, he had two! Their shapes were almost conical, wide at the bases but slightly narrowing out at the tips. Their violent red color and the thick blood-filled veins that lined their shafts made Link’s mouth water uncontrollably. Link wished he had brought his Sheikah slate to take a picture of it.

“Is something the matter?” Sidon noticed Link’s apprehension. 

_ Nothing was the matter! _

It was just unexpected is all since he wasn’t too sure about the Zora anatomy to begin with. It was still hot to Link because he was just getting two for the price of one! Beadle couldn’t sell him anything better than this!

It was time for Link to get his first taste of Zora. He quickly flipped himself around and readily grabbed hold of both cocks. 

“What are you doing?” The prince sheeply inquired. 

Link pressed the two cock heads together and opened his mouth as wide as he could then let his lips melt around the cocks.

The prince jumped unexpectedly at the sudden sensation and groaned. 

“Link…y-you’re using your…”

Link moaned in response. He tasted really salty, but not as fishy as he thought he would. Link sloppily sucked while letting his drool coat the slippery cocks even more. Sidon finally relaxed back while Link’s mouth caressed the Zora’s cocks. 

“Incredible..” Sidon sighed. 

Link worked one cock in one hand and sucked the other leisurely in his mouth, alternating from both, or trying to fit both in his mouth. 

“Link,” Sidon called out, “can I help you?”

“Mmhm.” Link replied with a mouthful. 

_ As if he really had to ask.  _

“How?” Sidon asked innocently.

Link turned to inspect the Zora’s hands. He figured he didn’t want those claws in his ass, so he suggested the next best option: he pointed to his mouth.

_ Lick. _

“You want me to- lick?” 

_ Yup, _ he nodded then gave his own ass a playful smack. 

“O-okay.” He felt big hands grasp and lift his hips. Sidon’s two thumbs spread apart his ass cheeks, “Wow Link, your scent is so strong. It’s driving me mad.” Sidon commented, then shortly Link felt something unnaturally long and slimy enter his ass. He took a break from sucking to bask in the amazing feeling of Sidon’s tongue.

Link moaned like a slut as his tongue spread everywhere, slithered deep in his asshole, and he licked underneath at his taint and balls. It went back to his hole and wiggled around inside him, sliding in and out slowly tongue fucking the walls of his ass. Link was moaning uncontrollably and he noticed that Sidon’s cocks had gotten harder from licking his ass.

_ You dirty boy. _ Link laughed to himself then went back to his task of sucking the Zora milk from both now fully erected cocks. 

Sidon’s claws dug into Link’s thighs, and he growled in a way Link had never heard him do so before.

“You taste really good.” He felt his hot breath on his ass then the unexpected sensation of teeth piercing into his asscheek made Link almost scream. It hurt like hell, but sent electricity pulsing through his cock. He had been bitten during sex before but never at the level of intensity.

Link felt like he was gonna blow, but he wanted to cum from these double dicks in his ass. 

“Link!” Sidon excitedly grabbed his arm to face him. “I want to do more with you!” He spoke as if he were reading Link’s mind. 

They made it to their rendezvous point and Sidon’s bashful demeanor quickly disappeared. His hands brazenly felt over every region of Link’s body, and although his mouth was a bit too wide to kiss, that didn’t stop the Prince from desperately shoving his long slimy green tongue down Link’s throat. 

_ Now how were we gonna do this?  _ Link strategized to himself,  _ One dick first, then the other or alternate back and forth, or maybe I could try on Sidon firs- _

Before Link could finish his thought, Sidon grabbed him tightly by the waist with one arm then grabbed both of his penises with his other hand.

“I can’t hold back anymore..” Sidon said apologetically. “I need this.”

_ Hey! W-wait! _ Link began to struggle to get loose as he saw Sidon getting ready to shove both of his penises in.  _ I can’t take both these mammoth dicks at the same time! It had been awhile! 100 years! _

“Uh uh!” Link protested.

“I have to-” Sidon lined his cocks up with Link’s asshole. “Just bear with it, please.” 

To Link’s dismay, Sidon’s slimy tips punctured their way through his tight hole, and Link bit his lip to hold back a shriek. Sidon’s cocks, although conical in shape, were still wide enough at the tip to give Link’s hole a good stretch.

“Ah…Ah…Ah…” Link whined as Sidon started his powerful thrusting.

“Wonderful…amazing…incredible.” Sidon kept throwing out more compliments in between thrusting, biting him, and shoving his tongue down his throat. He was forcing him up and down on his lap like a ragdoll. 

_ Ah! Fuck Sidon! _ He wanted to shout.  _ He’s gonna break me. He’s gonna break my ass. _ He thought over and over as Sidon desperately thrusted his cocks in deeper and deeper. He was growling, wrapping his arm tighter around his waist, almost crushing him. Link was a sweating panting mess and he was beginning to lose his strength.

The two cocks were unbearable, but he didn’t want Sidon to stop. His smarmy cocks made obscene noises going in and out of his now gaping asshole. Sidon sank his teeth deeper into Link’s shoulder, and he screamed as warm blood trickled down his chest. The pain in his shoulder was intense and the aching in his ass was prominent. 

Link was at his limit. He was gonna cum hard from Sidon’s greasy cocks and the hot pain from him gnawing on his sensitive neck, and all he could think about was how much he truly needed this. It had been so long! The Zora’s cocks were blitzing his sweet spot. Faster and harder Sidon pounded into him as he got closer. Link grabbed his stiff cock and jerked it as if he were trying to yank it off. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Link grunted loudly and it echoed throughout the hollow cave.

Sidon uttered primal noises he had never heard before. 

“I can’t hold it. I’m cumming-” Sidon announced then his cocks swelled two times their size then a broken floodgate of molten spunk creamed the innards of Link’s bowels. He held his teeth firmly in his shoulder, claws tightly clamped in his waist.

Sidon held him still until he was done then exhaled, finally letting him loose, an exhausted Link dropped to the ground in front of him. After a few moments, Sidon blinked with realization then gasped in horror at the sight of the disheveled bloodied Hylian lying on the wet cold ground.

“Link! Goddess Hylia! Are you alright?”

Link took a few moments to catch his breath before nodding. 

_ Never better. _

“I’m sorry- I-”

Link painfully held his hand up to shut him up then gave him a thumbs up and a pleased smile then he pointed to the direction of the palace.

_ Sleep. _

“Yes! Of course!” Sidon threw Link over his shoulders, and he took off to the palace. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Even though Link’s ass felt like it had been ransacked, and he was brutally sore all over, that was the first night he had slept the hardest in a long time. He slept past the morning light over late into the afternoon. He slept through the Zora servant’s knocking on his door to bring him breakfast and lunch, and Prince Sidon’s hourly knocking until eventually, he let himself in.

“Link…Link…hello?” The Prince softly nudged him. Link woke with a start to the Prince looming over his bed, but fell back from the tenderness in his aching muscles.

“I’m sorry hero, I didn’t mean to startle you. May I sit?”

Link carefully stretched and yawned then nodded. Prince Sidon took a seat. 

“Are you alright, hero?” Sidon asked but couldn’t hide his worry, “Sorry to bother you, but it is way past noon, and you weren’t answering your door, so I was consumed with worry that I might have-” He looked shamefully away from Link. However, Link wasn’t worried about it. His muscles tended to recover quickly (especially now that he could use Mipha’s grace) and the throbbing in his ass would away. Besides, he missed that feeling. 

Despite his soreness, he was in great spirits. He felt like he could take on Ganon now with nothing but a tree branch.

“Are you in the proper condition to travel today?” Sidon asked.

Link nodded. He’ll manage.

“Oh alright..” The Zora sounded disappointed.

Link frowned at him.  _ I’m leaving today. Don’t try to guilt trip me into staying again.  _

Sidon caught his damning gaze and held up his hands defensively.

“Wait! I didn’t mean it like that!” He quickly backtracked, “It’s just- despite the pain I put you through last night, I had a nice time with you…” His words trailed off then he sighed with resolve, “And the next time you come back, I’d like to do it again!” 

_ What a fun guy.  _ Link thought to himself. But he didn’t have to wait until next time because he could go for a quickie right now. Link threw back his sheets, revealing his naked bruised form to Sidon. 

Sidon quickly got the gesture, but halted and stared at Link’s purple bruised body and frowned with guilt. “Link, I’m sorry-” He started, but Link put his hand to his mouth.

_ Shut up. _

Link held out his tongue for Sidon, and the prince readily gave him a tongue filled kiss. His extensive tongue impatiently wrestled with his. Link’s cock grew quickly as Sidon’s slick tongue went throughout his mouth then up and down his neck. He reached down to feel Sidon’s penises already emerging and hardening.

He hastily flipped Link over on his knees, and serviced his open asshole just as he did the night before. Link reveled in the smooth wet feeling of the prince’s tongue massaging in and out of his sore hole.

Link moaned pleasurably. _ Good boy, Sidon. Good good boy.  _

Sidon used his tongue to soothe Link’s swollen hole for a while, then he sat up and kneeled behind him, getting ready to fill him up again with his hard penises, but Link stopped him before that by holding up his finger.

_ Just one this time. _

Sidon blushed with embarrassment, “Oh, right.”

He took hold of his slippery cock and slid it right into the Hylian. He, thoughtfully, didn’t thrust as hard as he did the night before, but his powerful body weight and girthy penis still made the sex considerably rough. 

But Link was loving it. Sidon’s hot gooey cock felt like it was giving his asshole a deep tissue massage as it effortlessly slid all the way in and all the way out while making naughty squelching noises. His other penis gave him external pleasure by rubbing against his balls and cock. He rested his head against the bed and moaned loudly, permitting the prince to freely pound away at him.

“Link, even though you’re not speaking, your moans sounds incredibly sexy.”

Link moaned as the word ‘sexy’ sensually slipped from the Zora’s lips, and he was also very turned on from the Zora’s lusty groans which were more like deep guttural animal growls. 

Although he was being considerably gentle with Link, Sidon couldn’t control his urge to lean over and latch onto his shoulder with his piercing teeth, and Link’s muscles spasmed wildly. 

He started to pick up the speed of his thrusts while he continued to gnaw on Link’s shoulder.

“Link, you’re mine now.” Sidon told him, and dug himself deeper into Link’s ass.

Link laughed at the prince’s declaration. He thinks he could just thrust his fat cocks in him and lay claim to him? Still, to think he could warp back here any time he wanted just to have sex was a great idea. Link twisted around and bit Sidon on his lip as hard as he could. Sidon’s cocks twitched madly in his asshole then Sidon leaned down and bit Link ferociously between his shoulder blades. He squealed as the resonating pain shot through his body.

That quickie lasted well into the evening, their grunts and wet slapping noises alarmed the servants that passed by and the guards that went searching for the prince. Link came twice before Sidon finally emptied himself into his ass. 

When they were done, Link officially could not move and would have to stay another night, but he still loved it. For dinner, Sidon had the servants awkwardly bring him a huge tray of food to his room, and he ate like he hadn’t ate for days. The prince stayed and accompanied Link while he ate and he talked about his sister some more, and they arranged plans and supplies for his trip the next afternoon before Link finally passed out from exhaustion. 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Sidon could hardly believe his eyes when he first spotted Link alongside the river. It was the hero! The hero from his childhood 100 years ago when he was a pup. He had come back to save the Zora’s Domain and all of Hyrule! It was like a dream!

He would do anything for the hero of the land. Secretly, he admired him more than anyone in all Hyrule. The hero was surprisingly strong, noble, and Sidon wanted to be just like him. Now that he was older, his feelings for the Hylian warrior have not changed, even when everyone thought he had died, but he kept his faith, and now his feelings for him have changed from something more than admiration. He could not quite place his finger on it, but he knew it was something deeper, and when he finally saw the hero down by the river in his champion tunic, his manly body ravaged yet sculpted by the rigors of the wilderness, and his sharp sapphire eyes blazing with determination, those unknown deeper feelings shot through him like a shock arrow to the chest and confused him even more.

This was the warrior that was definitely going to save the people of Hyrule, and he wanted to be by his side all the way, helping him with whatever he needed.

When the young warrior made it to the domain, he went straight to business. He fought the Lynel without hesitation, then gained control of the ill-tempered beast Vah Ruta. Sidon was so proud and filled with joy that he got to fight alongside the Champion. However, when all was done, Sidon noticed that the hero was a bit agitated and figured it was exhaustion and hunger, so he did everything within his power to appease him. He stayed close to Link because he loved being in his presence. He could finally understand why his sister, Mipha, had such strong feelings for him. Every moment in his presence, the urge to touch him or grab hold of him got irrestibly stronger. 

Still, unfortunately, it seemed like the warrior was giving him the cold shoulder. Sidon could not figure out what he was doing wrong. Now matter how much he tried, he could not appease his lingering irritation. Perhaps, he needed to leave the warrior alone. Being the great warrior must be a hard and demanding position. 

Although, he was the prince of his domain, it did not compare to being the savior of the land of Hyrule which entails freeing the divine beasts, defeating an ancient enemy, and saving the princess. It takes an incredible person to selflessly risk their life and run into the face of immense danger for a land of people he could not even remember. He was a true hero, indeed, so that night while he was staying in his kingdom, he was gonna do everything within his princely powers to thank the hero for all that he has done and will do for Hyrule.

 

Fin 

 


End file.
